Fate Albane
|-|Unspeakable Anomaly Mode= |-|Fate Codifier (Smug Mode)= |-|True Fate Codifier (Couldn't Care Less mode)= |-|2018 (Eldritch Horror in the Making)= Summary Possibly the original master of Fate's will. This being claims to have been around ever since the Norns were on the cradle. Simply put, there's no point in trying to apply gender or measure the age or pretty much anything of this lifeform (if we can even call it that). Anything that is written on this profile is quite possibly just an aftereffect or collateral damage in reality just because this... Whatever it is or is not... This... Well, you get the idea. It's such an unspeakable anomaly that it makes Reality itself sick. This profile is a result of Reality itself trying to comprehend what the hell FateAlbane is or is not. A desperate attempt to gauge something that couldn't be gauged even by Vegeta's scouter. Through many efforts from forces unknown to man (but mostly due to Fate's own agenda and health), this creature disappeared without notice for a while, making it seem as though Reality was finally free of the unending nightmare. However, the year of 2017 was nearing its end. As a result, Fate's prophecy of "leaving" ended up not happening as soon as it should, and the being turned its eyes towards threads that should be safe otherwise, leaving a bloody trail of debaters and discussions (that would otherwise go smoothly) in its wake. Its power seems to have increased, though it still gets rejected by Time itself, meaning it actually gets progressively harder for Fate to manifest without making the whole thing collapse. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, usually 10-C, much higher with Hax Name: FateAlbane, Fate Milk, Feito, Fate All in Vain, Feito? Ah, bem., All Bane, etc (many other attempts to name it were made, none of them reached the truth). If its true name is spoken, the world may end. Origin: If you thought "Real World" just now, you already lost. Reality could never conceive such an anomaly. Origins of this being are unknown, but it might have originated in an impossible kind of world, where strange things such as "An Yamcha tier can actually last one second in any battle" are commonplace. Gender: Open for debate. Age: Immeasurable. Classification: Pfff... Aha hah hah hahah. Ah hah hah hah!!! AH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Fate's legit reaction at this. Powers and Abilities: Fate Manipulation (by moving their own hands. Bypasses Acausality because Fate is too salty about that power to care), Downplay Manipulation (can deny literally any tier up to tier 0 with ease, used this to reduce The One Above All to just some random guy who climbed a mountain), Summoning (Might try to summon Reinhard to win threads he's not involved with via Reasons above, but only because Reinhard wins them all anyways. Might summon Cardboardmania to turn anything into cardboard), Can induce nightmares on others by talking about Rot Spinne, Wank Manipulation (defeated Arceus by wanking BB, said Saitama was the true One Punch Man so he could defeat Machina), possibly Meme Creation if harnessing the powers of other users (or combining their powers with them - Contributed with Cardboardmania and SBA Manipulation.), Immortality (type 8 reliant on Fate and Acausality. Won't die unless the enigma that is Fate itself is solved and also will always come back unless their salt in regards to Acausality ceases to exist, something which most likely will never happen. Type 9 - all things listed in this profile and events related to FateAlbane are but side effects in reality due to the Unspeakable Anomaly/Enigma that is its true form.), anyone who tries to approach, interact or understand its true form will go insane, Plot Manipulation (kills its own characters without a second thought when the plot demands it), Betrayal Manipulation (can suddenly changes sides on a thread out of nowhere, leaving debaters that used to be allies in awe), NLF Nullification, Joke Thread Transmutation (passive, as Fate cannot seem to make serious threads even when they want to) Attack Potency: Varies, '''usually Below Average Human Level (Has weak health), but much higher with Hax (For example, if Fate manages to Summon Reinhard via Reasons above, it's basically over. This is the first thing Fate will try to do in character.) '''Speed: Below Average Human '''normally, ∞ + reactions and replying speed''' if interested in a thread. Lifting Strength: Can Lift their own cat when it asks for attention. Striking Strength: Mosquito Killing Class '(which makes Fate possibly higher than the canon Saitama). 'Durability: Varies, Below Average Human '''normally, possibly ∞ + through saltyness (it's a notion so powerful, it surpasses the very idea of concepts and anything that Fate might create. Since Fate is capable of creating characters up to tier 0, it stands to reason that the saltyness which is beyond their control surpasses even that by an untold ammount. Type 9 can't even be explained - it might as well be "Type wtf" at this point.). '''Stamina: Pitiful, Fate will get tired or sick if (s)he tries to fight for too long, which sometimes translates to a minute. Range: Can cause collateral damage pretty much anywhere, nowhere and in the hypothethical space within. In fact, anyone reading this already suffered irreversible damage in their minds due to gazing at this page. Standard Equipment: A pen and a tablet. Intelligence: Thankfully, high (which already puts Fate in a massive advantage against many Shounen protagonists). Weaknesses: Constantly complains about weak health. Too much wank might make Fate say, "You know what, I'm outta here", counting as a BFR. Of course, in Joke Battles where no such thing as true wank exists, this weakness is moot. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rot Spinightmare: Fate's most dreaded technique. By speaking suggestive words in regards to Rot Spinne the Almighty, (s)he induces insufferable, horrific nightmares in the victims by putting the very image of Spinne in all his splendour within the depths of their beings. It can oneshot people even in reality and in the offchance that they survive, they will have PTSD for the rest of their miserable lives as Spinne will forever live engraved in their memories, consuming their very beings. Only those attracted to Spinne would be unaffected by this technique.' Others Notable Victories: Reality (Tried to get rid of Fate in many ways, but failed in all of them.) The Void Manipulation Stomach Theorem (Pointed out that stuff doesn't get erased from existence via being eaten). The real cal howard (Via betrayal by remaking the Lavos vs Lucemon thread) Notable Losses: Reinhard Heydrych(Exaggerated) (Fate was amazed at the powers of Reinhard, but even more amazed by the glory of Rot Spinne. The fight couldn't have gone any other way.) Lavos' Acausality (Eventually made Fate go borderline insane simply by being mentioned in threads.) Inconclusive Matches: FateAlbane (Fate is an entity that bickers with itself on a daily basis.) Homura Threads in General (Expected simple debates involving the character, ended up suffering throughout a bunch of them, despite getting their point across. Was baited into taking part in an endless debate of Homura vs Asriel by SomebodyStupid as soon as they joined. Later, wanted to give wins to Homura, ended up being involved with her losses. Recently tried to give Homura an easy win, ended up giving her another loss instead. Thankfully, most of said threads ended up being removed anyways, so Fate didn't really gain or lose anything other than time.) Category:Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Incomprehensible Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier ??? Category:VS Battles Wiki